The growing presence of the Internet as well as other computer networks such as intranets and extranets has brought many new applications in e-commerce and other areas. Organizations increasingly rely on such applications to carry out their business or other objectives, and devote considerable resources to ensuring that the applications perform as expected. To this end, various application management techniques have been developed.
Some application monitoring systems determine metrics for transactions performed by applications. The metrics may reflect the current status of the transaction or results of the transaction. In some transactions, the identity of the transaction cannot accurately be determined while the transaction is executing. Metrics reflecting the current status of a transaction that cannot be identified during transaction execution are typically not provided by application monitoring systems.